The dead starts when the life ends
by Sunev
Summary: In the middle of a war, Sakura is dippersed of teammates. Sasuke appears and save her twice but he might die at the second one. Okay guys! I'm not sure of the end, so I'll give you the chance to vote and decide it! You have an week to decide!Plz,help me!


- someone talking –

"_someone__thinking_"

-"someone talking( just on flashes back)"-

**Chapter**** 1- **_**The**__**Pain**_

She avoided quickly some shurikens sanded by someone. She punched the ground leaving many enemies unable to move.

She moved her head to the left and to the right. Enemies made a round around her. She avoided punches and kicks. She huts strongly. Her name? Haruno Sakura. Pink and short hair, green eyes. An 18 years old girl, Chunnin, almost Jounin.

Where was her? In a war, dispersed from her teammates, she could sense them, but wasn't able to found them. The only thing she could was fight. Fight for herself. Fight for her friends. Fight for her village. Fight for her true love. Just fight…

The hours passed… She start to be tired… Her hits were weaker… Her moves more slow. She could felt all the body heavy… So heavy… Injuries cowered all of her body. There was blood everywhere… Dead bodies felt into the floor…

"_Don't give up…_"

She avoided a punch.

"_You can fight…_"

The other guy avoided her kick…

"_Keep fighting…_"

Her enemy body felt on the floor and she took a soldier pill.

"_Keep fighting…_"

Images started to appear on her head: a blonde guy with blue eyes around 18 years;

"_Naruto…_"

A girl with white eyes and dark blue hair with 18 years old;

"_Hinata…_"

A lazy guy with brown hair gathered on the top of the head, with brown eyes and with 18 years as well;

"_Shikamaru…_"

A blonde girl with a pony tale, blue eyes, with 18 years old, hanging on a red ribbon;

"_Ino…_"

A boy, with black and long hair, white eyes and with 19 years old;

"_Neji…_"

A girl with brown hair gathered in 2 bones, with brown eyes and 19 years old;

"_Tenten…_"

With dark blue hair… Cold black eyes… 18 years old…

"_Sasuke-kun…_"

She was hutted and she felt into her backs while caught blood.

She started to get up while looked for another pill, but she dropped them…

The guy attacked and she avoided… She attacked and he avoided… She hut him, and more one body felt to never gut up again.

When she turned a round, someone hut her several times and made her felt again.

She was trying really hard to get up. Her enemy took up out a katana.

- Prepare your self to die! – he said.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the end, but it didn't appear. She opened her eyes to find _his_ face… _His_ eyes…

- Are you ok? - he asked.

- I think so…

- C'mon, get up! You need to get out of here! – he said.

- I can't leave…

- Just come!

He took her on his arms and gutted out of there, to stop in a cave. They gutted in and he put her sit on the floor.

- Rest. – it was the only thing that he said.

He turned a round and was about to leave when she called him:

- Sasuke-kun…

He returned to near of her.

- What is it?

She opened her mouth but said nothing.

"_I have to tell him!_"

- What's wrong?

She looked at his onyx eyes, and with out think on what she was doing, she kissed him.

She cached him by surprise, she felt it, but in a second he closed his eyes, and didn't resist at all.

When their lips were speared, he hugged her and left her head rest on his front.

- Thank you… - she said – For saved me…

He moved his head near to her ear:

Thank you… - he said – For don't leave me in the darkness… Thank you, for never give up of me.

And he kissed her forehead… Her face… Her lips…

He started to gut up, but she hanged on his wrist.

- Don't go… Please!

- I have to… - he looked down – But, before… - he took out his silver katana and cute himself. He passed a finger on the cut and after, passed it in one of her injuries – I wanted you to know, that I'll always be with you. If something happens to me, part of me will be on your blood. Remember this Sakura: if I die, you're the Uchiha heir.

She looked at him sadly. It sounded like a goodbye. He kissed her for the last time and leave.

Sakura's eyes never left him, watching him leave while cried.

When she couldn't saw him anymore, she looked down and founded a small bag. She opened it.

"_Those are… My soldier pills_!"

She looked at the exit.

"_Sasuke-kun…_"

She took one and gut better, healed her self the best as she could and tried to rest a little.

She took another pill. 5 minutes passed when she felt something a crossing her stomach. She looked down scared, but founded nothing.

"_I have to go, now_!"

And she left, running the faster as she could.

"_Hurry_!"

She reached the battle place and avoided everyone. Allies and enemies.

"_Sasuke-kun, where are you?"_

She stopped and tried to found him. A shadow appears behind her. She turned a round quickly to saw a katana on her direction.

"_Damn __katanas_!"

She tried to jump, but her body wasn't obeying.

A body appeared in front of her and received the hit in the front, for her. Her _guardian_ killed the other guy and felt as well.

"_Just a nuisance…_"

- Sasuke-kun! – she felt too, choked. It couldn't be happening!

"_Just a nuisance… Again…_"

She tried to heal him three times. Her eyes left many tears escape. He looked at her with red eyes.

- I'm sorry… - she said – I'm out of chakra…

He closed his eyes.

- Its fine…

"_The pills_!"

She took one of the lasts. Green chakra appeared on her hands.

"_Hang in on_!"

The battle was around them, but nothing hut them.

"_Please don't die_!"

The injury of his front was fine, but was missing one at his stomach.

She took another pill.

"_This is… The last_!"

She took it and healed him until be out of chakra. Just half of the injury was healed.

- I'm sorry… - she whispered – I can't do anything else…

"_Just a nuisance… As always…_"

He slowly opened his onyx eyes and stopped one of her tears.

- Don't cry…

- You kneed that this will happen, don't you?

- By a way… I can say yes…

- So, why did you come?

- Because, if wasn't me to die, it was you and Naruto… - he took her hand – And I didn't wanted that to happen.

She put her head on his front, always crying, and he hugged her.

The war was ending. The leaf ninjas wined it. While it ended, she heard his heart getting weak and weak… And she saw him become white and cold.

- Sakura… - he said almost with out voice – This is my… goodbye…

And he died… Died…

"_Just a nuisance…_"

_Flash back on_

- "You're annoying!" – the young Sasuke said to a young Sakura.

_Flash back off_

"_Do you really want to say that?_"

_Flash back on_

A young Sakura was crying on the top of Sasuke dead body.

- "Sakura… You're heavy…" – Sasuke said.

She gut up her head hopefully:

- "Sasuke-kun?"

_Flash back off_

"_It won't happen twice…_"

Something hut strongly on her nape and made her lose her senses.

"_Sasuke-kun…_"

_Some time later…_

Sakura senses returned slowly. She still was on the forest.

She sat up and remembered what happened.

"_Sasuke-kun! Where're you?_"

She looked to her left and saw Naruto carrying Hinata on his arms. She looked to her right and saw Ino healing Shikamaru. In front of her, Tenten was hanging on Neji and helping him to walk. She looked for behind and saw a silver katana shining.

She ran into its direction.

"_Sasuke-kun…_"

She found it. His body… Blood everywhere. The same that she had in her clothes.

"_Nuisance… Again…_"

She felt near to his body and tried to felt his heart. She needed to sure! She needed!

No sign of life.

"_Sakura, you're a NUISANCE_!"

And she restarted to cry. She healed the injury that killed him.

Her head felt into his front and she closed her eyes.

"_Gomenasai_!"

Slowly the body started to get warm and his heart restarted to work.

She gut up her head.

"_A genjutsu?_"

_Continue on the next chapter…_

Hi everyone! Today I'll give to you the chance of choose the end of the story! There you have the options:

It is a genjutsu and Sasuke is dead;

It isn't a genjutsu and Sasuke isn't dead;

It's a genjutsu and Sakura kill herself because of the pain.

Ok, you have one week to decide and say me your choose! The option with more votes become the end of the story!

Well is time to go, so bye!

Eitir


End file.
